My Crazy Life
by Immortal soul 292
Summary: AU Buffy is sent to a Mental Institution in Sunnydale and has to share her room with the new patient,the only problem is it's a HE. please Read & reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Crazy Life. **

**Rating: PG13 to R throughout the story.**

**Pairings: B/A not sure if ill put the other ones in.**

**Disclaimers: Don't own nothing, Nada, zip, so don't ask.**

**Spoilers: Maybe a line or two from seasons one through three.**

**Feedback: Please!!!!! It's my first story!!!!!.**

**Authors Note: This is my first story so Please read and review. The slayers thoughts are in _Italics. PLEASE R&R!!! _ **

**Buffy's POV**

Okay so maybe i shouldn't have kicked the doctor in the head but what can i say besides the slayer made me do it?.

Let me start at the beginning My name is Buffy Anne Summers and i was admitted to Sunnydale mental institution a few weeks ago, because i kind of have two personalities, ya i know what your thinking how did a popular 16 year old 'hottie' Cheerleader get two personalities, well it all started with my parents divorce i guess because thats when my parents say I started acting 'different'. So any way thats how i ended up in the lovely place where the window curtains are nice little black bars and your searched for anything that can hurt the staff, I mean have you seen those guys there HUGE! and me being as short as I am, I don't think 'I' could hurt them but the slayer could, whose 'The Slayer' you ask well thats what my other personality calls herself, she's kind of violent. My therapist says that i gained another personality through personal tragedy or something and that the slayer 'takes over when I can't deal with something.

So anyway like i said i didn't mean to kick the doctor in the head but he said that I am going to have to stay here until they can get me back to the way I was before.

So after he said that i got kinda freaked, I mean who enjoys being told there not 'normal' and that they have to stay in a mental hospital until their relatively normal. Normalcy is over rated.

I'm the only teenager here, I mean there are younger people but not really. There are rumors that theres a new patient though I hope it's someone my age, the only person i can talk to is nurse willow. She's nice but its not the same.

"Hi Buffy how are you today"

"same as always"

Nurse willow comes into my room sometimes when shes on break to talk to me because most of the other nurses are in the 40's or something and she says she likes it in here with me.

"So are the rumors true that were getting a new patient?"

"Buffy you know I'm not suppose to say."

I gave her my most puppy dog eyes i could come up with.

"uhhhh Fine fine yes there is a new patient coming in and i don't really know his name yet but he's about your age." She gave me a look as if not to say anything.

"Why is he coming here?" WAIT!!!!!!... It's a HE!!!!!!!!

"_I think she said that stupid"_

That's 'the slayer in all her glory so ignore her I do all the time.

" _You do so listen to me, It wasn't me who kicked the doctor in the head now was it"_

Ya ya whatever. Oh ya Willows still here. Now what were we talking about again?...Oh righhhttt the new patient.

"The same reason you are."

"NO Freaking WAY" that is so sweet! I mean how rare it is that someone has the same problem you do. And be a GUY!!.

"_Like OH MY GOD. Can you be any dumber?."_

Ya I could be you.

" _pffff what ever bitch"_

JUST SHUT UP I"M TRYING TO LISTEN !!!! but does she listen?. no .

"haha ya Buffy apparently his mom and dad died in a car crash and he developed another personality and kinda freaked on his guardians and they sent him here "

This is the coolest thing since ... I don't know when. This means that I will have some one to talk to

besides Willow and the slayer, but it to bad about his parents, i mean my parents are hardly around but there still alive.

"_You know your going to talk to me no matter what right"_ there she goes again always interrupting my thoughts as if she lives there.

"_I do dumb ass"_

I mentally shrugged. By now Willows giving me a funny look as if to say 'what are you doing staring at the wall like that?'

I smiled sheepishly at her hoping she doesn't think I'm crazy...er. Crazier.

"Where's this 'new patient' going to stay since last time I heard the only available bed is this one" I seid pointing to the bed opposite mine.

"haha Buffy the thing is..." she didn't get to finish her little the thing is speech before i spoke up.

"so your telling me that theres going to be a guy here...in this room...with me!!" pointing to myself to

make my point more dramatic. All Willow did was nod before she left the room to get back to work.

" _Jack ass better not try anything or he'll have to pick up his head up of the building across the street , but on second thought maybe if hes a good boy we can play 'doctor', I mean what's the point of having all this doctors equipment around you if you not going to use it" ._

I visibly shuddered at the thought of what the slayer suggested before laughing out loud because the last time I went on a date with a boy and he kissed me, he tried to put his hands up my shirt and that's when things went down hill.

_Flash Back_

"_I had a really great time tonight Tyler" It was our third date and i was really starting to like him._

"_I did to Buffy. soo ummm... good night" as he leaned in I was panicking i mean it was my first kiss what if I'm a bad kisser or if my breath smells or..._

_At that point Tyler's lips were on mine cutting off all thoughts, we had been full on Frenching when I felt his hands go up my shirt so I panicked and then i all of a sudden lost control of my body and realized the slayer had taken over ._

"_who the fuck do you think you are asshole!!!!" The slayer way never one to hide what she was thinking._

" _I I I-"_

"_you what" looking like she was going to kill him._

" _I I tthought you wanted me to" looking more scared by the minute._

"_Your fucking stupid if thats what you thought" Now Tyler was looking like he was about to try and regain some of his male pride._

" _What the fuck is your problem, we were having a nice time until you started acting like super bitch" The slayer scoffed at this and made a move to leave when Tyler's hand grabbed her wrist pulling her into him ._

"_where do you think your going BITCH!!"_

_All I have to say is __**WRONG MOVE!!!**__ Because he didn't even have to blink before his head slammed in to the steering wheel not 1 not 2 but...3 times giving him a broken nose and 2 black eyes._

_The slayer scoffed and smiled at him before getting out of his car and slamming the door she waved and started walking back to the house._

_End Flash Back_

The only thing I can say is tomorrow is going to be ...eventful to say the least.

**Authors Note: Please read and review. I have not been to a Mental hospital so if i get something wrong or offend anyone please don't get mad and when reviewing please don't be to harsh it is my first story. I promise chapters will be better then this in the future. R & R!! THANKS!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Again the Slayers thoughts are in _Italics. _Thanks for the reviews. R&R. THANKS.**

**Buffy's P.O.V **

I sat there staring out the barred window listening to my ipod which nurse nurse willow smuggled through security for me. I love her. Anyway I sat there staring out the window, trying to think of how my life got so screwed up I mean when I lived in L.A. I was the head cheerleader, voted most popular girl in school, the only thing missing was that i didn't have a boyfriend, but at the time it really didn't matter because I was trying so hard to keep up the facade as a the popular girl, the hot girl, the girl who's got everything at the tip of her fingers, basically the girl with the perfect life.

That was far from true because every night I would go home and lock myself in my bathroom and cry listening to my parents fight and fight over stupid things.

My parents never really cared to notice what was going on with me, I know it sounds selfish but I wish that someone would take the time to get to know me. Me the girl who loves to stay in and listen to the rain, the girl who secretly loves to skate, the girl who's life is so screwed up her parents sent her to a mental institution because she wanted someone, anyone to get to know the real her not the perfect plastic her.

I felt tears rolling down my face but I quickly wiped them of my face.

Then I felt something on my shoulder and turned to see a guy around my age staring at me but it wasn't just staring, it was like he was looking through me to my vary core. It scared me.

Before I could get a better look at the guy I tripped over my own two feet right onto my ass.

"_smooth, real smooth, fall in front of the hot guy, just to prove how much of a klutz you are"_

God do you ever shut up, do you have to be a bitch all the time?

"_yes I do"_

Before I could find a mean thing to say back to 'the slayer' I was looking straight into the brown soulful eyes of the hottest guy I have ever seen. I then realized, I was still flat on my ass with headphones in my ears. After coming to that realization I noticed he was smirking at me with his hand out to help me up.

"_the jackass thinks he can laugh at your stupidity and then you'll give him the time of day HA!"_

For once me and the slayer were thinking along the same lines. So in a small attempt to regain some dignity I pulled the head phones out of my ears and pushed myself of the floor ignoring his hand.

" A guy could get used to girls falling at his feet" he had the nerve to say something like that to me. There was something else in his eyes though, something that I knew all to well. He was putting on a facade, hiding who he is.

So I instantly decided to take it upon myself to bring out the real him so show the world what, what's his name can offer...wait what is his name?

"_I personally think it's jackass"_

It suits this part of him but i don't think that's his name it's probably like Jason or something .

"_I like Jackass better"_

"I know I'm 'hot' but you don't have to stare." effectively snapping me out of my thoughts. He had that sexy half smirk on his face that made me want jump him a have my way with him on the floor and it also made me want to beat the shit out of him and make him pick his balls up off the floor.

"_that's my girl"_

"so does the jackass in front of me have a name or can I just call you jackass any time I see you?" That only made him smirk more. Bastard.

"My name is Liam Angelus O'Connor, but you can call me angel" he said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes at him. As hard as it is for me to say his name does fit his face.

"_I still like jackass better but..."_

"So does the beauty in front of me have a name?" By now I'm ready to rip his fucking he off. The asshole.

"Buffy. Buffy Anne Summers"

" Has anyone ever told you that's a strange name?"

I raised my eye brows at him "And 'Angel' isn't?"

"point taken, so since were going to be staying with each other for a while I think we should get to know each other better?" By now he was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling playing with the ties on his hospital pants.

"What makes you think I want to know anything about you?" I came out more cold then I wanted, it kinda surprised me.

"I-I I t-t-thought that y-you and I could b-be friends or at least try to be-" I think for the first time since I met him I saw a glimpse of the real Angel not the facade or the other personality. The real him sounded so fragile and broken it sounded how I feel all the time. So before he said anymore I interrupted him with a smile.

"I was born in L.A., my mom's name is Joyce my dad's name is Hank they got divorced two years ago because my dad had sex with his secretary, I went to Hemry high school and things were good but then my parents got divorced and mom moved to Sunnydale and things kinda went down hill, that's how I ended up in here" I pointed to the room to make my point. I think he caught on that I wasn't telling him everything about my life. Just the basics.

"I was born in Ireland I never really knew my parents so after about seven years in Ireland my family move to New York and then..." he paused before continuing on as if trying to think it he should tell me or not"they got in a car accident and my mom, my dad and my sister all died and I was put into a foster care and adopted by some fuck up of a couple, who used me as a punching bag. After people started asking to many questions they took me out of school in grade 7 and moved us to Sunnydale, where I got home schooled until I got tired of be kicked around I started fighting back and that's how I ended up here." I seen the pained look in his eyes only once before...in the mirror.

"I'm sorry-" I was trying to tell him that I was sorry he was treated that way and it must have been a horrible way to grow up but he interrupted me.

"Don't feel sorry for me, hell I don't, it's in the past so just forget it"he said reverting back into the cocky bastard I first met before getting up and walking to the bathroom in our room and slamming the door so hard it made me jump.

**Authors Note: I hope you liked this chapter. So please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thanks for the great reviews I really appreciate it. There are somethings I wanted to explain though first of all Angel's other personality is Angelus. If you find something confusing tell me and I will do my best to explain it. Thanks. So heres chapter 3. Enjoy but don't forget to review. Thanks. **

**P.S.: Angelus's thoughts are in _Italics._**

**Angel's P.O.V **

When I first came into the mental institution I was escorted to a room by two guys who took my bag and threw some clothes at me. So I striped down to my boxers and picked up the clothes which were, white hospital pants and a white tee shirt I quickly put them on and opened the door to find the two men that had escorted me standing there going through my bag.

Inside my bag was clothes and art supplies like pencils and a sketchbook.

I guess since this is a metal institution I'm not aloud to have pencils or street clothes so they took my clothes and pencils and gave me my sketch book back.

"How the hell am I suppose to draw with no pencils ?" I asked the asshole standing beside me.

"That's your problem not mine" I can't deal with this shit anymore so I let Angelus take over he deals with assholes better then I do, First my guardians bitch at me and send me to this shit hole now I gotta deal with this .yeah right.

"So do you get payed to be an asshole or does it just come naturally?" Angelus asked the man to his left who was pulling him to a room while the other opened the door.

Angelus was still in control when the door closed and he turned to see a girl with blond hair sitting in front of the barred window so he walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

She had the most beautiful emerald green eyes I have ever seen but they were red with tears like she had been crying. I think Angelus thought she was pretty 'hot' to.

As soon as we broke eye contact she tripped on her foot and fell flat on her ass with her head phones in her ears. She stared at Angelus and then he did something vary unAngelus like, he held out his hand to help her up, she just stared at it before getting to her feet and pulling her headphones out of her ears ignoring his hand.

"A guy could get used to girls falling at his feet" Angelus told her. God he is so stupid, she looks so pissed now.

She stared at Angelus for awhile looking into his/my eyes like she was looking through us and to our vary core.

I guess Angelus felt the same way because he shook her out of her thoughts by saying "I know I'm 'hot' but you don't have to stare." She blinked a few times and said

"So does the jackass in front of me have a name or can I just call you jackass any time I see you?"

Angelus just smirked

"My name is Liam Angelus O'Connor, but you can call me angel" he said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. God he is such a fucking idiot.

She rolled her eyes

"So does the beauty in front of me have a name?" Angelus asked the really pissed of looking blond girl in front of him.

"Buffy. Buffy Anne Summers"

" Has anyone ever told you that's a strange name?" Ya that'll make her like you more, make fun of her name.

She raised her eyebrows and said "And 'Angel' isn't?"

"point taken, so since were going to be staying with each other for a while I think we should get to know each other better?" I thought it was time to take over again and give Angelus a break.

"What makes you think I want to know anything about you?" She said so cold it surprised me and I think it surprised her to. I guess I was kinda nervous about talking to her because I said

"I-I I t-t-thought that y-you and I could b-be friends or at least try to be"

"_what a lame ass"_

all of a sudden she smiled and said

"I was born in L.A., my mom's name is Joyce my dad's name is Hank they got divorced two years ago because my dad had sex with his secretary, I went to Hemry high school and things were good but then my parents got divorced and mom moved to Sunnydale and things kinda went down hill, that's how I ended up in here" she looked so sad and I could tell she was not telling me everything. so I told her everything, I don't know why but I feel like I can trust her I really can't explain it.

I was born in Ireland I never really knew my parents so after about seven years in Ireland my family move to New York and then..." I paused before continuing on trying to think if I should continue or not but I did "they got in a car accident and my mom, my dad and my sister all died and I was put into a foster care and adopted by some fuck up of a couple, who used me as a punching bag. After people started asking to many questions they took me out of school in grade 7 and moved us to Sunnydale, where I got home schooled until I got tired of be kicked around I started fighting back and that's how I ended up here." Then she looked directly into my eyes with sadness and whatever the fuck else so I let Angelus take over again I don't need anyone to pity me.

"I'm sorry-" was all she got out before Angelus interrupted her

"don't feel sorry for me, hell I don't, it's in the past so just forget it" he said before stomping off and slamming the bathroom door as hard as he could.

I stared in the mirror for the longest time after I took control again.

How could I have been so stupid to tell her my fucking life story.

"_Your weak"_

I ignored that comment like I do so many others Ive had to deal with.

By the time I left the bath room it was dark outside and Buffy was in her bed sleeping.

Is it possible to fall in love with someone you just met or am I really that insane?.

"_I think I know exactly how u feel" _now that surprised me I always thought that Angelus was a cold unfeeling bastard and that's why I let him deal with things that are to fucked up for me to deal with.

Then something caught my eye. it was in the same place she had put her ipod.

She had pencils they weren't exactly art pencils but they would do. So I grabbed my sketch pad from the bed and sketched the first thing that came to mind.

Her.

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter isn't what you expected. It's late and I'm tired. thanks R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I'm sorry I didn't add the last two chapters to chapter 2 because they were basically the same except for they were in different P.O.V's, so I will make up for it in this chapter. The P.O.V's will switch in this chapter just to warn you and as always The Slayer and Angelus's thoughts will be in _Italics. Please Read and review. Thanks. _**

**Angel's P.O.V **

After about 2 or 3 hours of drawing I threw the pencil on the bed and looked at my picture.

It didn't do her justice. Buffy was so much more beautiful then any other girl I had ever met and I just met her. I looked at the picture I drew of Buffy again and I begin to wonder how can I have such strong feelings for someone I just met?.

The next question is: does she feel the same way?. I took of my shirt and got under the covers and went to sleep with that question burning in my mind.

**Buffy's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sun in my face.

God the sun really pisses me off sometimes. I opened my eyes and looked to the bed across from mine half expecting it to be empty and what I seen surprised me.

Angel was sleeping on his stomach with his left cheek on the pillow and both arms above his head on the pillow to. His face was looking right at me but he had his eyes closed. The next thing I noticed was he didn't have a shirt on.

I looked at his muscular back as he moved his arms and the muscles in his back rippled, and then something caught my eye. He had a Tattoo of a Griffin holding an 'A' on his back half on half off his right shoulder blade.

To tell you the truth it kinda turned me on I mean what girl wouldn't love a totally gorgeous guy,with a tattoo, half naked in there room?. Okay well maybe it isn't 'my' room but it was my room first and he only came here yesterday.

A loud grunt brought me out of my thoughts. I realized I was still staring at a vary awake Angel who had noticed my staring . He looked even better sitting up, he had super bed head which in my opinion only made mine look sexier and the sun was shining in his brown eyes which seemed to make them glow.

I have serious problem's, I mean I only met the guy yesterday and

I'm practically drooling over him.

"so are you going to continue staring or...?" said guy who's made me develop a serious drooling problem.

"Sorry I just didn't think you'd still be here"

"And whys that?"

"Well after your little show all the way to the bathroom I thought...I really don't know what I thought, I just wasn't expecting you to still be here that's all." I said with a shrug.

"umm... listen Buffy I want to apologize for the way I acted, I'm sorry" he said looking at me with a serious expression.

"There's no need to apologize, I pissed you off and you did what you did no big deal, so I got a question for you where'd you get the tattoo?" I said trying to change the subject and trying to tease him a little.

He looked at me and then blushed a little.

" yyou saw that?" when I nodded he blushed a little more and said

"I got it last year when I was 15, I had just got out of a huge fight with my guardians and I had been wondering around town until my legs hurt so bad I had to sit down, so I sat down by a tree and I started to think about my parents and the good memories I have of them when I remembered that when I was born my mom had made me a blanket with a sybol on it and I asked her when I got older what it meant and she had told me that it meant that she was always watching over me." He paused to wipe a tear that had fallen from his face and took a big shaky breath before continuing.

"So I went to the nearest store and got a sketch book and some pencils and I tried to remember as best I could what the picture looked like and when I was finished I took it to the tattoo parlor and got it done." he told me avoiding eye contact .

So in an attempt to comfort him I got up from my bed,walkover to him and sat down on his bed and gave hug.

"You must love her vary much" I said with my arm still around him. I don't know why but I really really like hugging him. He smells yummy.

"I do, but just because I love her doesn't take away the fact that shes dead and I'll never see her again" he said looking more mad then sad.

"Just because she passed away doesn't mean you have to forget her or stop loving her, because she's alive in you and in your memories." I said while stroking his back absentmindedly trying to ignore the fiery electric tingles shooting through my fingers from the skin to skin contact.

Bad Buffy bad, god the man is sitting here all depressed and your thinking about how good it feels to touch him. Wow he has really smooth skin- I really need to stop before I go to far.

"_Ya no kidding your practically hyperventilating."_

No I'm not that's... just how I breath.

"_right sure." _

But before I could continue my mental argument with the Slayer I was interrupted by the man I was currently holding in my arms.

"No matter how much I love her or how many memories I have of her it still doesn't change anything." he said leaning more into my embrace but still looking towards my bed while I continue to stroke his back with my hand.

Having a feeling that he wasn't going to be agreeing with me any time soon I decided to change the subject.

"So did it hurt?" after I said that he looked at me with a questioning gaze and I poked him in the back right on the tattoo and he turned and nodded in understanding.

"At first it hurt like a bitch, but after it didn't hurt to much." smirking that oh so sexy smirk.

"awwe you poor baby, so about what you said before about drawing the picture of you tattoo, can you draw?"and looked on his bed, underneath his pillow was what looked like a sketch book so I let go of Angel and grabbed the book and asked him.

"Is this your sketch book?" as soon as I said it he looked at me abruptly and shouted

"NOO" he grabbed the book from my hands and I looked at him kinda funny.

"umm... okay"I said and he looked at me and said

"sorry it's just... my stuff it's kinda personal and I don't like other people looking at it because there not that good or at least I don't think so" he held the book closer to his chest.

"oh it's okay-" before I could say more nurse Willow came though the door with 2 sandwiches and 2 waters one for me and one for her, I guess she forgot about the new patient.

"OH! Hello, you must be the new patient I'm willow. It seems I don't have enough food here for all of us so I'll be right back" she said as she put the food down on my bed and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"what was that all about ?" Angel said as he put his shirt back on much to my disappointment.

"oh I forgot to tell you Nurse Willow comes in here to eat here lunch and sometimes he dinner but not to often" at his questioning look I explained

"She doesn't really like to eat with the other nurses she say that they really don't have any thing interesting to talk about so she comes here we talk and eat she's basically the only person I could talk to and then you came."I told him smiling

"I guess if she's going to bring food I can't complain." he said in a typical guy fashion.

I scoffed " only something a guy would say" I said as I whacked him lightly in the stomach with my hand.

"hey, watch it!" he said laughing

just then Nurse Willow came back with another sandwich and another bottle of water. She looked at us both kinda funny because we were both laughing.

After we stopped laughing Nurse Willow stuck out her hand for Angel to shake. " Hi!,I'm Willow and you must be the new patient." she said in a pure willow fashion.

"Angel"he said as he shook her hand.

We all sat down and Willow passed out the food.

As we all ate silently willow suddenly broke the silence.

"Buffy I have to tell you something." she said with a sad look which only concerned me more.

**Authors Note: A cliffhanger. What does Willow have to say? The more you review the faster you'll find out so review PLZ!! thanks!!.**


	5. Chapter 5

"What Willow what's wrong?" I said not really hiding the fear in my voice.

Then all of a sudden she broke out in a huge smile and said.

"Oz proposed!!" I was in shock I knew Willow had been going out with the guitar player for a few years but I didn't think they were ready for marriage.

Willow flashed her left hand in front of my face I noticed the diamond on her third finger. It wasn't what I would call 'huge' but then again does size really matter?...

"Wow Willow it's gorgeous!!"I said while inspecting the ring.

"I know right, and when he gave me the ring he was shaking so much, I thought it was really cute, but Buffy can you believe it I'm getting married!."

After she said that we started squealing we only stopped when some vary rude person interrupted our vary girlie moment by clearing his throat.

"Yes?" I turned to look at the vary sexy rude man himself.

"Could you warn me before you do that next time I mean, a guy could go deaf in here with you two." he said smirking the annoying sexy smirk.

So instead of replying I took my empty water bottle and chucked at his head hitting him right in between the eyes.

Ha serves him right.

Jerk.

"So have you picked a date yet?" I asked willow trying to ignore the pouting Angel beside me. If you thought the smirk was sexy the pout is like a zillion times better.

"well I am hoping for a spring wedding when all the flowers are blooming and every thing is coming to life again."

"That should be nice." I said still trying to ignore the pouting Angel beside me.

"Well I think I better go see you later" said willow just before opening the door and leaving.

"Did little Angel hurt his head?" All he did was nod with the pout still intact.

"Does he want me to kiss it better?" I asked and then I notice that he kind of started blushing before nodding, so I turned my body and brought his head down to my lips and kissed his forehead.

I pulled away and noticed he was bright red and he was looking down and I couldn't help my self I caressed his cheek until he was facing me. It took me a matter of seconds to lose all control and I pulled his head down to meet mine, closing my eyes as we kissed.

_"FINALLY WE GET SOME ACTION!!!"_

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time because I was sick and then when I got better every thing went crazy and plus theres skool to deal with but I can assure you that it won't happen again ;) .**

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I've got big plans for this story and plus I'm thinking about writing an original story for fictionpress. I am also thinking I should change the name I dont really like it should I or shouldn't I?**

**Review PLEASE!!!!!! **


End file.
